The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dahlia, botanically known as Dahlia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDH11031’. The new variety is the result of a cross conducted in 2007 in Stuttgart, Germany between female Dahlia plant ‘DH 2006 0095’ (unpatented) and male Dahlia plant ‘DH 2006 0039’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new variety was first asexually propagated by vegetative cuttings in May 2008 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by terminal tip cuttings for 4 to 5 generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in the European Union on Jul. 8, 2011. ‘KLEDH11031’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.